Tears From The Star Goddess (re-written)
by AngelStrikeX
Summary: Lucy wakes up from yet another nightmare she's been having since her mother passed away. Usually, she would take a shower and go to bed, but this time she meets a mysterious man and blue cat after waking up, forcing her to chase after them when the man steels the rusty old keys, Lucy's mother left her. (Re-written version of Tears From The Star Goddess)


**Yohai! (No idea why I just wrote that) Well, I'm proud to say that this is a RE-WRITTEN version of my first ever Fanfic. Just so you know, (If you've read my first version before this one) that the story will change, not too much, but there's going to be some things added and taken out from the other story. And that I will try to make me much longer, that's all, PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **QUESTION:**

(I have a favour to ask you guys. You know that line that stretches across the screen in any fanfic story that either represents a Time Skips or changing in character perspective. Well I don't know how to do that, so I'd be every grateful if any of you told me.)

 **!NOW WITH THE SHOW!**

• Normal Text

• _**Past Tense**_

• _Letter, Message, Text_

• ' _Thoughts'_

• *Sounds, Noises*

• **TimeSkips, Flash Backs, Present Time**

• "Dialogue"

Thick smoke engulfed the air, as the sky turned a dark crimson red resembling the fresh blood the was coating the ground and crumbling building around me. The town I once thought to be beautiful with flowers, trees and incredible architecture, now was falling apart. Stores and houses crumbled one after another, breaking into individual pieces as the bricks smashed into already cracked cement.

Fire confined everything, all I could see was large storms of oranges and yellows, burning any living thing that got to close. Where this destruction came from was clear, but that didn't matter at the moment. All I could focus on was the lifeless women under my shaking body, ignoring the screams and cries from terrified civilians.

Red liquid stained her skin and clothes, it was splattered all over her and the ground was drenched beneath her. Her clothes were torn and ripped, exposing some skin, but what remained looked like a white dress. Her dead eyes, were half open and her mouth was curled up in a smile. Even with blood dying her hair and body, you'd mistake her for a goddess by just her beauty, but for some reason I couldn't recognize her face.

I felt hot liquid stream down my arm and head, noticing it, I seen blood flow from open wounds and gashes, damaging my pale skin. Slowly, my hand rose to touch it, smearing red onto my fingers. My body began to shake more once the crimson liquid turned black, and widening my eyes. I wiped my head to look at my cut, seeing it oozing black sludge instead of blood. I tried to scream, scared of what was coming out of my body, but nothing would come out.

My legs couldn't hold my weight any longer, causing me to crash into the hard cement. I could feel new bruises and scratches forming on my knees and legs, but ignored it. I looked back to my fingers that smeared the blood earlier, only to see it crawling up my hand, devouring my skin, turning it black.

My eyes widened and I wanted to scream so badly, but I was inaudible. I slowly grabbed the black part of my arm, feeling little bumps every now and then for further up my arm. When I took my hand away, slim stuck to it, dripping wet. It sent shivers up my spine and made me feel sick.

Quickly, I ripped my hand away, leaving the ooze to stick back to my arm. Looking at my other hand, I could see the black liquid inching its way up my arm too. I tried to scream again, but failed, so instead I grabbed a near-by brick and rubbed it against the sludge. The liquid clung to the rock but didn't cover it like my skin.

Eventually, I could feel my flesh start to tear, the brick was scratching my arm, but didn't affect the black liquid one bit. So I rubbed it harder, until I felt it rip my skin completely open, I cried a silent scream as salty tears ran down my face. It hurt, it hurt so bad. I needed to stop, but something told me to keep going, that it will all be healed if I did this.

I started rubbing faster, tightening my grip and closing any space left between my arm and the brick. Warm blood, seeped through the sludge, dripping down my arm and hitting the ground. Each drop of blood that hit the ground, took some black ooze with it, as if it was cleaning my arm, until nothing was left but red blood staining my skin.

I stared at my new wound, watching as more blood ran down my arm like a river. Just then, I realized how badly it hurt and tears streamed from the eyes again as I gritted my teeth. I wiped my hand over my body to grip the gushing wound, but stopped when I seen there was still black sludge on it, but it stopped going up my arm.

Not wanting to risk the chance of infecting my bloody arm again, I left the wound alone. As I was about to stand, to figure out what happened, something grabbed my black hand. I jumped from fright and looked down, to see it was the dead women from before, holding my hand gently. Her smile widening as she stared at my hand. Taking a closer look at her face, I could faintly recognize who she was.

She opened her mouth and began to speak, but I didn't hear a sound, just the sounds of fire crackling and buildings tumbling down. I tried once again to say something, but only to fail, I wanted to ask her if she was okay, why she was holding me, and what was going on.

Tightening her grip, her smile faded slightly. Tears welled up on the rims of her eyes and she began shaking. I tried asking her if she was hurt, but it didn't work. She bit her bottom lip as a few tears slide down her cheeks. Then, she started screaming and tears burst for her eyes, she shook uncontrollably. She tightened her grip again, digging her nails into my hand, I winced in pain and tried to get free.

But she just tightened her hold again, I looked down at my hand, widening my eyes. The black sludge that was covering my arm, was crawling onto her hand. I panicked and tried to rip my hand free, so the black liquid didn't harm her. I grabbed my arm, pulling it back, but her grip was like stone, it didn't budge.

Soon, all of the ooze was gone and eating at the women's skin. She let my hand go and her hand fell to the ground, limbless. Shocked, I grabbed her lifeless arm, wiping the sludge and eventually scratching at it. Desperately trying to clean it from this poor women's body. Why did she do that? I thought she was dead. Why didn't she let go, why did she do that?

I could feel new tears run down my cheeks to my chin and fall to the ground. The dead women's smile faded away, into a straight line. Her arm moved again, making me jump, she lifted her hand and caressed if against my cheek. Using her thumb to wipe away the tears, I looked at her arm and the black ooze had spread all the way up to her shoulder.

Her smile formed across her face again, much wider. She slide her hand down from my cheek to my shoulder, tracing my hair. Grabbing my hair carefully, her smile widened with a single tear falling from her eye. She stared at me kindly like I knew her from somewhere, before her arm fell again.

Her smiling never fading, she spoke again, I didn't expect to hear it. But this time, I could, it was quiet, almost a whisper, "Trust him." Was all she got in. Her eyes closed and her smile faded away, into nothing more than a line, as she stopped breathing.

I Jumped up from my bed panting heavily, with cold sweat beading down my head and neck. My hair clung to my forehead and the back of my neck, soaked. Touching the back of my neck felt gross as I seen droplets of sweat on my palm.

I sighed, calming down my unsteady heart _, 'How many days has it been now?'_

Feeling warm liquid trace down from my eyes, I held my hand up to wipe them away. Looking down I could see that my pajamas were drenched again, alongside my blanket and sheets. Sighing, I throw my blanket off my body and swung my legs off the edge of my bed.

The room was quiet and dark, as usual. The room was big, much bigger than any normal teen needed or even dreamed of, but what would you'd expect when you're the famous daughter of the King of business, Jude Heartfilia. Looking around the empty room, I thought about what it would be like to have a normal bedroom and house to live in. 'I bet it would be more cozy.'

Hopping off my bed, as I stool a quick glance at my keys on my bedside table, before descending into my dark room, searching for the door that leads to the bathroom. I liked having my own bathroom, it gave me some personal space from the servants, but I really didn't need it, having one bathroom should be enough for a family of two. The only light that barely lit the grant room was the moon and stars, seeping through the curtains the shaded my windows.

I wish I could've turned my lights on or even the table lamp, but last time I did, my father thought I was staying up late. He scowled me, saying it was inappropriate for a young lady to be awake at such an hour, but I couldn't help it. Ever since mama passed away when I was seven, I'd have these reacquiring nightmares, that scared me awake.

I tried telling him about it when I was younger, but he said it was nonsense and that I was acting immature. That was one of the moments I realized showing him my weak side and emotions were wrong, so I've shut up about it since then.

Carefully making my way to the bathroom so I didn't bump into anything, waking up my father, I remembered that I completely forgot my phone, that I needed for a source of light, on my dresser, on the other side of the room. Silently cursing to myself, I quietly shuffled back towards my bed. Damn this grant ball sized room and stupid father for making sleep in it.

Picking up my pink phone, I flipped it open, only to see that it was dead. I completely forgot to charge it. Why did my father have to hire one of the strictest teachers in the world , the gives hours of homework? _'Stupid Lucy!'_ I shuffled back, to my bed and placed my phone on my night side table, plugging charger into it, and letting it go once I heard a vibrating noise.

Mentally slapping myself for not charging my phone, and quietly stepped back to the bathroom door. I really wanted to change fast, because I was starting to smell and wearing sweaty clothes weren't my ideal fashion choice. When I reached out to twist the doorknob, I heard the faint sound of bird wings right outside my glass doors the lead to my balcony, yeah I even had a balcony, dumb right?

I was confused, I mean what bird would be flying outside my doors, and at this hour for that matter. I turned my head over my shoulder to see nothing through my curtains, but still heard the flapping. Crocking my head, I walked towards the sound. Getting closer to the flapping source, I faintly seen a small shadow flying outside. Maybe one of the nearby bird nests eggs hatched and the baby bird was trying to fly or it was some stupid bird or something.

Once I was standing right outside the window, the shadow was clearly visible and clearly no bird. It had wings yes, but was much larger than any bird I've read about or seen and was shaped like… a cat? I had to blink my eyes twice, trying to register what I was looking at. I rubbed my eyes and thought I was going insane. ' _I must be over tired.'_

I took a step back, wondering what the hell was outside my window. Building up my courage, I gripped the curtains edges, tightening my grip and closing my eyes shut before pulling them back. I took a minute to finally open my eyes, one at a time.

I signed, there was nothing there just my overly large balcony, it was just my head messing with my after all. Breathing out slowly, I noticed how scared I was because my heart was beating rapidly. I held my hand over my heart and closed my eyes for a moment. Taking a deep breathe, I went to pull my curtains back, but noticed something blue on the balcony.

Dropping my hold of the fabric, I paused for a minute, thinking about what it was. _'Maybe it was a weird coloured leaf, or piece of trash, wait scrap that no ones allowed in my room without my fathers permission. So then what was it, maybe… no the would be impossible. I mean I'm on the fourth floor after all, but still.'_

Getting frustrated over what the blue thing might be, I softly stomped the heel of my foot on the carpet, never forgetting what might happen if my father heard me. I marched to the door handle, swinging it open without a second thought. Wind blew in my face, pushing my hair back and sending a shiver up my spine from the cold, as the doors swung open to each side of me.

I peeked my head out into the cold night air, looking around for anything suspicious. After I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, I looked down to search for the blue object I fought about in my head with myself. It was small, thin and really looked like fur from an animal, but how a cat could get up here is a mystery. Bending down, I could clearly see that it was a cat hair. I picked it up, staring intensely at it. "Hmm." Came out of my mouth as I thought about the particularly strand of fur.

"How much longer are you going to stare at Happy's fur?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a man speak next to me. I could feel his stare and froze from fear. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him titling his head to the side and sitting on the balcony ledge. My tightened my grip on the piece of fur between my thumb and index finger, pondering what to do.

I didn't know what to do, one; the only men I'd ever met were men my father wanted me to marry, but they were really old and perverted, because they only stared at my breasts the whole time, drooling. Two; there was a strange man casually sitting on my balcony, that's on the forth floor, and three; what if he's a rapist or robber or both.

I needed to do something and fast, who knew what he might do. Slowly, I stood up, never looking away from the ground. I felt my body shake a little, but still tried to looked confident and imitating so he didn't think I was weak and easy and to do whatever he pleased with me. Wiping my head to face the mystery man, I gave him a dirty look that turned into a shocked one and then a hilarious one.

Again my body started shaking but not because I was scared. The intruder was squatted carefully on the ledge of the balcony like a bird and he had "Pft!" Pink hair. I tried to hold in my laughter, by covering my mouth with my palm, while holding my stomach that began to hurt. Eventually I couldn't bottle it in anymore, especially when he scratched his head and raised an eyebrow, clearly confused

"Pfffffft! Pfff… Hahahahahahahahaha!" I bursted out laughing, unable to control it anymore. Did he dye his hair, who has pink hair especially a man, even his eyebrows were pink. I held my stomach pointing at the man laughing my head off, trying to keep my balance.

The man pouted obliviously mad that I was laughing at him for no reason, well no reason to him. He stared at me very confused as I lost my footing, toppling to the ground, on my hands and knees. He kept giving me weird looks until I stopped laughing, and could feel the pain in my stomach.

Holding my aching belly, I wobbly stood up. Taking a few breathes before staring the man down, "Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want?" I questioned him, standing firm.

He scratched the back of his neck, saying nothing. He just kept staring at me, like he was observing me or something. His silence was getting annoying and a vine popped out of my head from angry. He kept looking me up and down, like all those other prevents my father tried to marry me off to.

"I'll repeat myself. Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want?" I demanded pointing at him with one hand on my hip.

Again he didn't say anything, it was like he thought eyes could communicate instead of words. It was getting on my nerves that he wouldn't say anything even though he's the intruder. The sound of crickets surrounded the air as a soft wind breezed by and the moon began to go down. I wished there was more light out so I could've seen his face better, because the moon light didn't help. I wanted to know why didn't say anything, he did earlier, so why nothing know?

I tried to wait patiently for him to speak, but when he didn't I felt another vine pop out of my head. I stomped closer to him, but not close enough where he can grab me, to look him in the eyes. He didn't move back but instead leaped of the rail to move closer to me. As he did I subconsciously took a step back.

He took a step closer, keeping his eyes on me and making it much easier to see his face. ' _Why am I so curious about his face?'_ He kept walking closer, bring our faces inches apart.

Like before I wanted to laugh about his pink hair, but put the aside worried he might do something. Being close to him, I could see that his eyes were big, little a child's and the same colour as a onyx. It was weird, how could someone have pink hair and black eyes, he had to of dyed it and wore contacts.

But, looking closer at him, I noticed that his skin was very tanned, especially next to my pale body. His face was also very handsome and his arms were really muscular. How I didn't notice it before amazed me, and the fact that he didn't wear a shirt, only a black vest with baggy white pants and a scale-like scarf. His chest was ripped and he looked really strong, ' _Wait? Why am I checking out some intruder?!'_

I frowned and mentally slapped myself. Staring at him again, I realized how close we were, when he moved, I have no idea. He leaned his face closer to mine, making me stiffen and look away. I could feel the heat of my cheeks turning red and his breathe on my face, it was hot against the cold air.

He leaned in closer to my face and I tried to walk back, but eventually my back was hitting the rail. Shit, what am I going to do, is he going to rape me, there's no way I can run when he's like pure muscle. I looked around frantically, hoping a maid or butler would come into my room and help me out of this situation. But, no one would come, it'd the middle of the night and everyone thinks I'm asleep.

I felt my sweat drop and my legs start shaking as he continued to lean hid face closer to mine. I thought that maybe if I called for help, I'd be saved but my voice wouldn't come out. It was just like my nightmares and it really scared me. Not being able to speak, the one thing that could help me at the moment, it truly frightened me that my body refused to let me help myself.

He leaned his face so close to mind that our foreheads touched, here it comes. What was I going to do, I couldn't run. I was scared and I wished mama was still here, she'd help me and tell me what to do if this ever happened again, but she wasn't here anymore. I missed mama, she was the kindest mother there was and she looked just like a goddess from one of my fairy tale books.

I closed my eyes, waiting for whatever the man wanted to do first do. But surprisingly, nothing happened, opening one eye slightly I could see the man had also closed his eyes and stuck his nose out, touching my hair. He was sniffing me?

I opened both of my eyes, widening them when I seen the strange man sniffing me. I looked at him confused, was he crazy, or was it some type of weird foreplay? I didn't know nor did I want to because what he said, way to calmly when he finally pulled his face away and opened his eyes, pissed me off big time, "You smell like sweat."

The only other thing he says after scaring the shit out of me and violating my personal space. A vine popping out of my head didn't even describe how ticked I was, "You PERVERT!" I screamed, putting my hands on his chest, pushing him right onto the stone floor.

He gave me a puzzling look and rubbed his soar butt. Before he could even stand, the lights outside my room turned on and I could hear running foot steps coming closer. ' _Finally, I'm saved!_ ' I cheered inside my head, almost jumping up and down from happiness.

I could hear voices outside my room, mainly maids asking what was wrong and if they may come in. To which I gladly told them to enter, "Yes! Please come in, there's this pervert intruder." I looked back to see the man running to the railing. Oh, no you don't.

Before I could say anything to stop him, he jumped off the ledge. Shocked, I ran to the ledge leaning half my body over to see if he was okay. But I didn't see him or a corpse, that's until something fluffy brushed itself against my nose. I looked up to see the man in the air being held by a blue cat with wings?

I gasped, holding my hands over my mouth in shock and disbelief. There's no way this man was flying and there's especially no way he's flying because of a blue cat with wings. That's impossible, it would have to be magic, which is only real in fairy tales. But there it was, right in front of my eyes. The man smiled at me and I could feel my cheeks tint pink, as he said bye, waving to me.

I blinked twice watching as the man and blue cat flew away into the stay sky, was he trying to be funny. My bedroom door finally opened up and all the servants in the house came running in, worried. They asked if I was alright and where the pervert was. I couldn't just say he flew away with a cat with wings or that he jumped down because anyone who did would surely die or be severely injured to move. So when they looked over the edge to find no one there, they wouldn't believe me anyways.

I just waved them off, telling them, I was just seeing things. They were a little suspicious at first but eventually gave up and left my room to myself. I cautiously closed my balcony glass doors and pulled the curtains back to their original position darkening the room once again. I sighed and looked down at my clothes, remembering the whole reason I got out of bed.

Because of my scream earlier and everyone coming into my room, I didn't have to sneak around for the rest of the night and decided to turn my lights on. I sretched my arms over my head, locking my fingers together, while yawning. I walked over to check my phone, squinting a little from the bright light, it said the time was 1:50 a.m. Guess that weirdo took up a lot of my time.

I put my phone back down and headed over to my bathroom, after grabbing a fresh new pair of clean pyjamas. There were my favourite, white fluffy short shorts with a blue star on the bottom corner and a baggy dark green tank top. It was comfortable and was much easier to sleep in then, my other ones that were getting too tight because of my still growing breasts.

I set the clothes on my bed and walked into my amazing but unneeded bathroom. I loved having my own bathroom, even if I didn't need it. It gave me personal space and made me feel a little more mature and free, even if I was still stuck in the prison of a house. Why did I have to stays there, why couldn't my father understand he couldn't trap me in that house and just marry me off when it only benefits him.

I thought about my mother and when she was still alive, the house was much brighter then and my father even smiled all the time, but now he doesn't. All he does is work and yell at me if I do something wrong. He's especially worse now that he's started drinking, he started abusing me and even tried to take advantage of me because I look so much like mama. I didn't let him, but it still scares me when I have to be alone with him.

I wonder if mama was still here, would he be happier? Would he love me like he use to? Would he be nicer to me? Would he like my company? Would he stop over working himself? Would he eat properly? Would yell at me less? Would he smile again? So many questions appeared without answers once mama died.

I undressed myself and turned the hot water on, letting the room be filled with steam. When the water was at the right level, I stepped in hissing from the heat stinging my flesh, but got use to it as I slipped into it more. Taking my time, I washed my hair and body, wincing every time I touched a bruise or cut my father had recently given me. He started to become more violent and leaving more scars on my body, sometimes it hurt too much to even more a muscle.

Once I finished, I leaned my head back against the tube, sinking my head into the warm water. It felt nice, being alone to think sometimes. I closed my eyes and thought about mama and all the great times we had together. Touching my right hand, I felt the make-up wear off. I lifted my hand in front of my face smiling as I seen the weird pink tattoo on it.

"It's that same colour as that weirdo's hair." I giggled to myself.

I remember that first time I asked mama about this weird tattoo. I knew I had it for as long as I could remember, but was really insecure about it. I didn't know what it was and was too afraid to ask anyone, until mama found me crying over it and told me it was special. Since then I always believed it was, but kept hiding it with make-up, guess I still didn't truly believe it yet.

 **Flash Back**

 ** _I sat on my oversized bed and pink blanket, staring at the weird mark on my right hand. It was pink, which is why liked it but it was also an odd shape. I read every book I could find on symbols, patterns and ancient shapes but came up empty handed. That shape was nowhere to be found._**

 ** _I desperately wanted to know what is was, but I was too scared to ask. Last time someone seen it, they quit working here as a maid saying that this weird colour and shape was due to the devil. It was really mean, she hurt my feelings and I wanted to cry but then mama and papa would know why the maid quit._**

 ** _I waited until it was night time before I cried after the maid quit. I didn't want her to have to quit, I really liked her, but she always got scared around me and screamed that I was cursed. At one point she even soaked me in holy water yelling some words I didn't understand yet._**

 ** _I didn't tell mama and papa about what she did though, so they have no idea why she quit, they just tough to she didn't like working here anymore, and the maid was too scared to say why. Which was good, what if they saw me like that too. What if they call me a monster and hated me. I didn't them to hate me._**

 ** _Thinking about them hating me, made my eyes water up. Tears sat on the tips of my eyes as I tried to hold them back, but I was so scared of being a monster, that I couldn't stop it. I clenched my right hand, slamming it into the bed, as I hugged my knees and cried into them softly._**

 ** _I gritted my teeth and held back my tears back when I heard someone knocking at my door. Chocking on my words I said, "Y-yes, co-come in."_**

 ** _My eyes widened when I seen mama walk into my room holding rusty old keys attached to a key ring. She smiled brightly and looked like a goddess, I wish I could grow up to look just like her. But no goddess had devil marks on their hands, so I didn't think I would be able to._**

 ** _She walked over to my bed peacefully, always keeping her eyes on me and smiling like a thousand suns. She was very calm and gentle, smart, pretty, and loved by everyone. I really hoped I would become just like her one day. Mama was to perfect human being._**

 ** _She sat down on the edge of my bed gracefully placing the old keys next to her. Mama turned her head to face me, smiling even brighter. I wiped my eyes trying to rid my face of any evidence that I cried. But I didn't work to well because mama could see through anything._**

 ** _"Lucy, why are you crying?"_**

 ** _I sniffled holding back my tears from coming out anymore. But it was really hard, and I hated lying to mama. "I wasn't crying mama. See." I tried to make a smile, but it was all crooked and wobbly._**

 ** _Mama placed her hand on my head and sat closer to me. Her smile faded a bit, which worried me but I didn't say anything, I was too afraid she knew about my weird mark and was only pretending to be nice to me._**

 ** _"Lucy, it's not nice to lie. Now is it?"_**

 ** _I shook my head as the smile turned into a frown, "No, mama."_**

 ** _She looked at my right hand that was smashed into the bed, I was trying to hide it but she noticed anyway. "Sweetheart, why are you hiding your hand?"_**

 ** _I didn't say anything. Mama climbed onto my bed and sat next to my right hand, hugging her knees just like I was. She stretched her arm out so that it wrapped around my small body. She pulled me closer to her and hugged my gently._**

 ** _"It's okay, Lucy. You don't have to hide it."_**

 ** _My eyes widened. Mama knew and didn't think I was a monster or was scared of me. She even told me not to hide it, she accepted it. Then does that mean papa would too?_**

 ** _"Mama, what is it?"_**

 ** _She pulled away from our hug and poked my nose with her finger, "It's a very special tattoo. It shows your part of a loving family and that they'll love to no matter what. This symbol represents the heart of your family, cherish it and love it forever because with it you will always find your way home."_**

 ** _She smiled and waited for my response, "So do you and papa have one too mama?" I asked very curious now._**

 ** _"I did, but it was a different one, mine was for my other family, Lucy. Unfortunately, papa does not have one but I'm sure if he could he would."_**

 ** _I frowned, why did mama have another family. I thought me and papa were her family, "Mama I thought we were you family."_**

 ** _She giggled, "Of course you are, but I did have a family before I met papa and had you."_**

 ** _"Mama, will my tattoo go away like yours?"_**

 ** _"I hope not."_**

 ** _She leaned her head on mine and kissed it afterwards. I smiled and hugged her before noticing the rusty keys that were still at the edge of my bed. I was about to ask mama what they were but was interrupted when a maid called mama out into the hall._**

 ** _Mama left the keys and went to see papa after talking with the maid. Mama said that she would tell me later about them and that she needed to see papa at the moment. I waited for mama to come back, but when she didn't I found out the next day that she had become ill and was never able to tell me about them since then, because after mama got sick, she passed away._**

 **Present Time**

I now stood in front of the large mirror in the bathroom, looking at the new bruises and cuts on my body. When I saw a really nasty one, I flinched when I remembered how I got it, papa was drunk and was yelling at me for ruining yet another marriage proposal. He had one bottle in his hand and when I tried to reason with him that I didn't love him and that the old man just wanted I my body, father smashed the bottle on the edge of his dark oak desk.

His study went quite and I froze, as the smash of the bottle echoed through out the room. The wall sized window behind him was covered with a thick dark red curtain and made the room much more terrifying when all I could see was the outline of my father. He yelled at me for being pathetic and useless and how it was a waste that I looked so much like mama.

He walked closer to me swinging the broken bottle around like a toy. Once he got close enough though, he used as weapon. He sliced open the left side of my hip and my right arm over and over again, until I was on the ground crying. He lifted the bottle up and smashed it down on me, shattering it everywhere and creating more cuts on my back and side. My nose was plugged with the odor of alcohol and blood, it smelled horrible.

He smiled after he seen what he had done to my body, as blood poured out of me and I silently cried in pain and shut my eyes. I wasn't allowed to make any sounds when he tortured me, the 'pieces of trash' as he puts it, would interfere. I hated how he referred to them as low life's, they weren't, they were living beings just like him and me. They had families, homes and feelings. Wait I guess they were on different levels, they were much higher, no human has no emotions and tortures their family.

When I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face, he frowned. He said I looked to much like mama and that it was a waste for something so worthless to look like a goddess. That's when he got the idea that I'd replace mama. He made my strip and touched my body everywhere, I wanted to puke but couldn't.

He took his pants off and shoved me onto the floor, leaning on top of me. I was about to rape, if one of the butlers didn't knocked on the huge double doors leading out to the hall. He got off me and told me to leave and come back later once he was finished with the servant. I didn't go back though and I found out the next day the servant that stopped my father was fired.

Father said that whenever I disobey him, he'll fire one servant at a time and give them a horrible report so they can't get jobs after that. He'd ruin other people's lives just to get his own way, that's the way he is, he doesn't care about anyone but himself and his greed.

He would let people starve on the streets before helping them, he cared only about his own happiness coming first before anyone else. He'd let families die homeless, hungry and injured, if it meant getting more money. I don't know how mama loved that cruel man, he was the worst, horrible, a bastard, piece of shit. I hated him.

It's been three days since my father tried to take advantage of me, but he hasn't said anything yet. I thought he was waiting for the perfect moment or something or maybe he just hasn't had the time or he wanted to get really drunk like before. It was frightening waiting for him to do what he pleases with me, and not being able to do anything.

I was really scared that at any minute he would rape me, I didn't even want to leave my room anymore. I couldn't take it, the abuse the sexual harassment. Any of it I just wanted it to end, all of it to end. Why wasn't mama here, she'd protect me, she'd help me, she'd stop father.

Without mama the family was just a broken glass, no matter how much you tried to fix it, it would only break again and again until all that's left was dust. And we were forced to pick the pieces up and throw them away, cutting yourself in the process. There was no fixing it and we only got hurt when we did.

 **Time Skip**

Walking out of the bathroom with only a small towel wrapped around my busty body, and a towel drying my hair, I decided to leave the mark on my hand. I decided that from that point on, I'd leave it out in the open so mama could know I was proud of it, just like she was and show my father that I wasn't not going to take his abuse anymore, if he tried, I would just leave forever.

I closed the bathroom door with my butt before walking over to my bed to get my clothes. As I walked over to my bed, I stretched my hand out, looking at my tattoo. I smiled as I remembered how happy mama was when she talked about her mark too, it made me happy to know these marks are something to be proud of and not ashamed.

When I got to my bed, I stool another glance at my keys mama left me years ago, but I didn't see anything at all. I stopped in my tracks, turning to see if I just missed them or something. But I eyes didn't lie, my keys were gone, but how? I never moved them unless necessary and no one would take them, I mean there old rusty keys, they were useless.

I panicked, and frantically looked around the room for them, throwing clothes out of dressers, make-up off desks and books out of shelves. When I was on one-hundred percent sure they weren't hidden in my room I realized that my whole room was a complete mess, but I didn't care. I needed to find those keys, their one of the only things mama left me before she passed away, that father didn't throw away.

I fell to my knees, as tears threatened to slide out from my eyes. I panted, exhausted from searching and felt a tear run down my cheek. It was warm against my cold skin, what cold skin? Why was my skin cold when I had my own personal heater in my room, unless it was broken, or the balcony doors were open.

I lifted my head up and looked over my shoulder to see that my theory was right. The balcony doors were open, a cold breeze was coming in from it. And a single man stood in the centre with a cat hovering over top of him, and he was swinging my keys around his index finger, smiling like a child.

My eyes widened and my tears stopped. Why was he hear again, was he here to steel my stuff instead of rape me or both still. The man looked so unfazed by all he was doing, than again, most crazy people's minds didn't function well, right? He took a few steps closer to me never losing his childish smile, it was kinda cute. ' _Did I really just complaint him again? Twice in one night at that!_ ' I screamed at myself for being so stupid.

"You want these right?" The man said happily.

"Why are you here? And why do you have those?" I hissed, a little annoyed by the fact the he was so calm about breaking and entering and stealing.

"Don't wanna tell you. But if you want them back, then I'll tell you." He grinned like an idiot.

I growled at him, standing up with my hands firmly on my hips. Showing him that I can be imitating. I held out my palm, "Then give them back!"

"Nope."

"Nope?" I repeated his words confused, didn't he just say if I want them back he'll give them to me.

"That's to boring. How about, if you can catch me, then I'll tell you, okay?"

I shot him a confused look, "But you just said, you'd give them to me if I wanted them."

He threw the keys into the air and caught them mid-air. He shook his head, "No, I said do you want them. I never said I'd give them to you."

I glared at him, pissed of. 'What was wrong with him? I already have a shitty life, why can't he just leave me alone?'

"What if I don't want to chase you."

He stretched his arms behind his head, looking at me like I was some kind of idiot, "Then you'll never get these keys back." He smiled again.

I opened my mouth to protest, but shut it thinking of how I could trick that moron, "Okay, I'll take you up for that offer. But on one condition,"

"Sure."

"You can't use you little weird cat over there." Then he can't leave like before, and even if he goes through the hallways, the guards will catch him and return my keys to me. I smirked triumphantly.

"Is that all?"

I was a bit annoyed when he said that, like it was no big deal that he can't escape now, "Yes."

He turned to his odd cat the was still flying, maybe I should've been more freaked out by the thing, but for some reason it didn't really affect me, "You hear that, Happy? You can't help me, got it."

' _Happy, weird name.'_

As I thought about the cats peculiar name and how anyone would name a pet that, I heard another voice in the room. As first I wondered who it was, but no one else was there and the only one that had its mouth open when it spoke was the cat.

"Aye!" Happy shouted happily.

My body turned to stone I couldn't every speak, why the hell was the cat talking? First it's blue, then it flies and now it talks? What the hell is with this pink haired man and why was this happening to me? I must have been having one of the craziest dreams ever. I looked over at the man who was casually having a conservation with that weird creature. As if it was normal and nothing about it was weird. Who the hell was this guy?

"So, you ready Luce?" The man said, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"I think so- wait did you just say my name?"

"Uh," the man froze, "I don't think so." The man has sweat dripping down his face, he was lying.

"How do you know my name?"

"I don't know what you talking about." He said nervously.

He was hiding something, but didn't want to say it. I learned from mama that when someone doesn't want to say something or is lying you can easily spot them out if you know where to look, for example they might sweat and sound nervous. Mama also told me that if you catch someone lying, and confront them but they still lie to just leave it alone because you'll get nowhere.

I shrugged and walked towards him, "Well if you really don't know my name, then it's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

He smiled, "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

His name sounded foreign, but also sound nice. I wanted to say his name aloud, but it would've been weird, especially seen we had just met. The cat flow in between us smiling, "And I'm Happy."

"Nice to meet you Happy and Natsu. Now back to your weird game."

"Alright. On the count of three."

I nodded, waiting for him to count down.

"Onetwothree!" He said way too fast and ran out to the balcony.

He jumped over the railing again, but didn't have his cat because he was right next to me. As I stood there stunned by the little stunt Natsu just pulled. My mouth opened from shock, as I felt something soft wrap around my waistn I looked up, to see Happy flying over top of me, with his tail around my waist. He smiled, and flew towards the window, with me trailing along, with him.

"Ahhhhh! Happy what are you doing you damn cat?!" He only giggled at my fear, bastard.

I looked down as Happy flew through the doors and into the night sky. I was scared at first, but after looking at the stars and moon, I felt a little closer to them. They were mamas favorite things, and also mine. For some reason they felt like friends to me. I guess that was because I didn't have many growing up because I was forced to stay in the mansion and wasn't allowed to play with others my age. But I still had the maids and butlers and the head chef as my friends.

Flying under the night sky, I remembered that I said Natsu couldn't use Happy's weird magic, "Happy, this is violating my condition. I said you couldn't help."

"But, than you wouldn't be able to catch up with Natsu." He had a point there, I won't be able to jump off the balcony or go through the halls. Natsu would've left with my keys and I wouldn't be able to do anything.

As I stared at the trees and rolling hills below me, I remembered how big our land was. It had been so long since the last time I'd even gotten a chance to go outside, that I forgot what it was like playing out there with everyone. We started getting further away from the house and I noticed that I didn't see Natsu anymore, "Happy, I think we need to turn back. Were really far away from the house and I can't see Natsu anymore."

"That's because Natsu's already where were a suppose to be."

"What are you talking about? I thought I was just going to catch Ntasu, get my keys and some answers then go back to the mansion."

"Hey, Hey, Lucy."

"What?" I looked up at him.

"I'm out of magic."

My eyes widened, "What does that mean?"

"That I can't fly anymore." And like they were never there, Happy's wings disappeared into little clouds. And we fell from the sky, "You damn cat!"

 **Time Skip**

It had been fifteen minutes since Happy lost his wings and we were now walking in the middle of nowhere. In some forest on the outskirts of my fathers land and I could see the sun coming up, turning the dark night into a canvas of oranges and yellows and reds and pinks, etc.

Father was going to be so mad at me once I returned to the house, he might even, no I won't think about it. I shook my head trying to get that disgusting thought out of my mind and distract myself with something else or someone else.

"So, Happy. What exactly are you?"

He looked up to see my face, smiling, "I'm an exceed."

"What's an exceed?"

"Well…" Happy went on to tell me a story about a world the opposite of his own, where he came from. I asked him more about the topic, it seemed like it came from a fairy tale, but he said I should wait to ask Nastu. I didn't know why I had to ask him, but I decided to wait anyway.

"Happy, how did you and Natsu meet?"

"Natsu found me when I was still in an egg, and watched me until I hatched."

I looked at him puzzled, how does a cat hatch from an egg. I though mammals didn't do that. He continued on with his story, about how Natsu found him, how he cared for his egg and how Natsu's childhood friend Liassana helped him. They seemed like fun people, I wished I could've grown up with people like that.

We walked for about ten more minutes, gaining more scratches and cuts from low branches, I were going to need band aids for them, not the mention the ones I got when Happy dropped both of us. Thanks to that, I think I sprained my ankle, I had to keep walking, with a limp, if I ever wanted mamas keys back, bastard Nastu.

"Lucy, there's Natsu."

Happy sprouted wings again and flew to Natsu, burying his face into Natsu chest, "You damn cat! You could fly this whole time!"

I ran over to Happy and Natsu, ignoring the pain, ready to strangle the damn cat. Natsu looked up from Happy and smiled at me, "Yo Lucy. What took you so long?"

"What the hell kind of stunt was that?"

He looked me confused, "How could you just jump off a balcony, and one that's on the fourth floor for that matter, Nastu? You could've gotten hurt!"

'Wait? What am I saying, why do I care if this idiot gets hurt or not?'

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm fine."

I sighed, "Whatever, just give me my keys before I get into some deep shit." I held my hand out to Natsu, waiting for him the return them.

"Why would you get in trouble?" Why does he care, why can't he just give me my keys already? Stupid Natsu.

"Because I'm not a suppose to be out here, without my fathers permission. Now give me my keys.!" I demand once again, putting my free hand on my hip.

"Hey, hey, Lucy. That's sexy." Happy giggled while pointing at me as he flew away. I had no idea what he was talking about, so I looked down. My turned bright red and heated up almost instantly. My towel was on the forest floor, under me leaving my naked body exposed, and in front of a man I just met too.

"Kyaaaa!" I screamed, falling to the ground, hugging my knees, embarrassed out of my mind. I looked up and seen Natsu just staring sided eye at me, with pink cheeks. I was so embarrassed and mad that he didn't even look away, that I grabbed the first thing my hand could reach and threw it at him. A pine cone hit his head, but he didn't move, he just stood there stunned.

"Look away! You pervert!"

 **Time Skip**

Once Natsu finally looked away and Happy stopped giggling, I was able to put my dirty and gross towel back on to cover myself. Natsu was facing a tree when I was putting it back on and asked, "Lucy, where did you get those scars and cuts and bruises?"

I blushed at the thought of him still thinking about my body, "Stop thinking about my body!"

Natsu turned around, shoving me into a tree, "Where did you get those?" His said in a low and rough voice and I could feel his breathe again, heating up my face. He held my hands against the tree and his face was very close, just like when I first met him.

I shivered under his voice as his pupils grew smaller, he looked like a dragon, "Why do you care?"

He tightened his grip making me wince in pain and moved his body closer, so his chest pressed against mine, "Tell me." His voice sounded husky.

I looked down, not wanting to look him in the eyes, "My father." I said in a whisper that you'd have to be as close as Natsu to hear me. He gritted his teeth and a low growl left the back of his throat. He looked really pissed and he tightened his grip again, "ow, Natsu that hurts."

"Why…" He said in a whisper, "Why did he do this to you?"

My eyes widened, I could see tears forming in the rims of his eye, "Natsu?" He loosened his grip, but I still couldn't move them around freely.

"Why did he do this to you?"

"I-I can't tell you that."

Natsu looked down, "I'm sorry." He let my wrists go, finally. I guess he gave up after I wouldn't answer and walked away. I looked down at my wrists to see them have his large hands engraved into my skin and them turned a dark purple and black, great more bruises. But why did Natsu care so much, I just met him a few hours ago and why did I care when I thought he would get hurt? What is going on here?

 **Time Skip**

I rubbed my wrists gently, it hurt but it felt better than leaving them alone. Natsu walked off somewhere with Happy and because I had no idea where I was, I couldn't just run off to find the house. Dammit, where'd they go?

I sat on a large log that was mossy and waited for Natsu and Happy to come back. After about five minutes of waiting, I started getting pissed again. First; they drag me here, second; Natsu hurts me, third; they wonder off and fourth; I'm forced to wait here, nude with only a dirty towel to cover myself as I sit on a gross log, waiting for the two idiots.

*Crunch*

I turned around to the sound of branches being broken under someone's weight. I was hoping it would Natsu, so he would give back my keys and bring me home, after I punched him for leaving and bruising my wrists. I'm certain, that my fathers going to abuse me now, the sun was in the sky completely now, and he always woke up early. I'm so dead, it's no even funny.

"Took you long enough, nat-" I stopped mid-sentence when I seen it wasn't Natsu, or Happy, but another hot guy. What's with all the hot guys all of a sudden? Getting a closer look at the man, I noticed he was the complete opposite of Natsu. He had raven hair, droopy eyes, pale skin and nothing but boxers and a silver necklace on.

I covered my eyes, while my cheeks heated up again, "Excuse me, miss. But are you Lucy Heartfilia?"

Shocked, I looked up at him. How does he know my name? Where did he come from and why was he wondering the woods? I wondered if he knew Natsu and if he knew where that moron went. A vine popped out of my head as I thought about Natsu and Happy ditching me and having some random guy help me back to the house instead.

"Who are you?"

The half naked man came closer, crossing his arms over his chest, "Gray Fullbuster."

"Why are you in the middle of the woods?"

"Natsu told me to come get you, so we-"

"He wait?!" I cut him off mid-sentence, extremely pissed, "Where did that idiot go, and why did he send some stripper here to get me?!"

The man named Gray, chuckled a bit when I called Natsu an idiot, "That idiot had some things to do, so he forced me to come get you. I suggest if you don't want to be stranded in the woods, for some psycho to come along and rape you, you should come with me."

He sounded a bit annoyed, but more amused that I thought of Natsu as a moron. He turned his body around, nodding his head in the direction he was going, telling me to follow before he walked away. Not wanting to be lost forever, I stumbled up as I tried to follow the man. I eventually catch up to him, and he lead me through the forest to an open field.

I noticed that we were even further away from the mansion, because when I looked behind me, I could see the house that was on the hill, farther away then before. I sighed, and rolled my eyes as I could the sky a bright clear blue and white clouds forming across it, _'How much longer is this going to take?'_

My head was turned as I looked at the mansion and was walking farther away from it, when I ran into something, hitting my head. "Ow." I turned my head around, rubbing the soar spot, to see Gray stop. He was staring at something in front of him, that I couldn't see because he was taller than me. He sighed and looked down, ashamed.

Curious, I poked my head to the side of him, seeing a scarlet haired women hearing a silver amour chest plate. She looked imitating and a bit scary, but also kind, weird. She had her hands on her hips and was standing on top of an unconscious Natsu? Natsu was passed out on the ground, under the women with a huge bump of his head and Happy standing next to him scared.

It send shivers up my back and I began to shake, "Did she do that to Natsu?" I asked gray, quietly, frightened the women might hear me.

"Yeah."

He said it so nonchalantly that it seemed like a normal thing. He walked closer to the women, leaving me behind to be seen be her. She noticed I was there and smiled happily trying to be friendly, but it just made it all the more frightening. What person smiles, after being seen with a man under them knocked out?

She walked closer to me, causing me to walk back, "You must be Miss. Heartfilia."

I nodded my head, "W-what happened t-to N-Natsu?" I stuttered way to scared she might hit me too.

"Dumbass tried to raid your place, so Erza smashed his head in to stop him." Gray answered for her.

I could see a vine pop out of the women named Erza's head and a dark aura forming around her, making me my body stiff, "How does he expect us to finish this mission, if he shows himself to everyone?"

' _Mission? What are they talking about and why was Natsu going to raid my house?'_ I looked over at Natsu, he was mumbling something in his sleep, "That… Bastard… Kill him."

I giggled at his weird rambling. What a weirdo, "Miss. Heartfilia, please come this way." Erza said, shaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her smiling and relaxed my body, maybe she only hit Natsu because she had to, I mean what person just hits someone for no reason.

Erza walked over to Gray, "Do you have the orb?"

Gray went to put his hand in his pants, but realized he didn't have any on. His eyes widened and he looked very shock, "When the hell did that happen?"

He frantically looked around for something, probably his clothes, as Erza's black aura appeared again, "Gray, where did the orb go?"

Gray's body turned to stone as he felt Erza's eyes shot daggers at his back. He turned around terrified for his life, and put his hand up to salut Erza, like she was a general. His eyes were blank and his mouth formed an X. He kept saying aye like Happy and sweated like a pig.

"Erza, I seen one in Lucy's room." Happy said pointing at me.

She turned her head around to face Happy, but not before slamming her fist into Gray's head, knocking him out as well. I guess she really does hit people for no reason, I had to be careful around her from then on. Her demon aura disappeared as she stepped over to Happy.

"Where did you see it?" She asked bending down to his level.

"In her dresser drawer."

"Can you get it for me?" Happy nodded and sprouted wings and before flying off to the mansion, I yelled, "Wait, Happy take me with you!" but he didn't hear me or just ignored me instead.

"Lucy," I stiffened again, "Once Happy gets back, please be ready to leave."

I gave her a puzzled look, "What are you talking about?"

She looked at me confused this time, "We're taking you home."

My eyes widened yet again, for the hundredth time that day, "What are you talking about, my house is that way," I pointed in the direction of the mansion, "and also, what is going here? Who are you guys, where are my keys, why do you need some orb that apparently is in my room and where are you planning on taking me?" I asked furious that so much is happening without my consent.

Erza stared at me confused for a moment, "You don't know?"

"Of course I don't know! I wake up in the middle of the night to find a weirdo on my balcony and a flying cat next to him, that leads me here in the middle of a field naked with three people I've never met. Telling me their taking me home when that house is where I live."

She looked down and placed her hand on her chin, "She did say you might not know, but to have absolutely no idea." She took a deep breathe and continued, "I guess I'll have to tell you from the beginning."

"What beginning?"

"Natsu, Grya, Happy and myself are not from this world. We were sent here for a mission, to take you back with us-"

I cut her off, "What are you saying, how can you be from a different world?"

"Magic."

My body froze, magic was suppose to be a mythical thing. Something made up and only existed in fairy tales. Something I dreamed about when I was little, but was forced into reality as I grew older, that it could never be real. But here was some crazy women saying it exists and that's how they got here. I was getting confused as she continued and decided to stay quite until she finished and then ask some questions.

"All of us here work for a guild called 'Fairy Tail', we are sent requests to fulfill and get paid for them. Natsu stool a S-class mission to come here a bring you back to our world, once we found out, our master told us to chase him and bring him back. Unfortunately, you already seen him before we could catch him, so now we have to finish the mission. The women who sent the request gave us a rare orb that can send us between worlds, there's only a few left in ours. She told us that you use to live in our world but after certain events, you ended up here without your memories."

It took a minute to register what she just told me. Magic, another world, guilds and missions, all of it was straight out of a fairy tale and sounded so surreal. My head felt dizzy from all the information I gained, I had a really hard time believing any of the things the scarlet haired women just saidn. After I settled my spinning head, I thought of all the questions I wanted to ask when she was telling her story.

"If you guys are from a different world, than does that mean you all have magic powers?" She nodded, as I took in a big breathe, "Okay, what is Fairy Tail exactly, what is an S-class request, who sent you here and why do I have an orb in my room?"

"Fairy Tail is…" Just like Happy, she went on to tell me about Fairy Tail, which is a magic guild, where wizards go to take missions to get money, and that each wizards has a different kind of magic and if your close to some people you'd form teams and that their all like one big family. She sounded very proud when she spoke about it and never stopped smiling.

Eventually, she told me about what S-class requests were and that only S-class wizards can take them, so when Natsu took one, even though he's not a S-class wizard, they had to follow after him. She also added that Natsu doesn't have a team so that's why he came alone.

"I think I understand, but who sent you here and why is there an orb in my room?"

She paused, "She told us not to tell you until we brought you there, and the reason you had a orb in your room is because she gave it to you before leaving so if you remembered you could use it to go back to her world."

I blinked at her answer. They expect me to go with them but they won't tell me who wants me to go back with them. They want me to just willingly go to whatever strange place, to get paid and then leave me once they fulfill they mission, leaving me with some person I had never met. They had to be crazy.

Right when I was about to protest in going with them, unless they told me who wants me, Happy flew over to us, holding a necklace, "I got it."

I looked up to see the necklace he held, and of course it was one of the only things mama left me. I remembered her giving it to me on my sixth birthday, saying that it's very important that I couldn't break the crystal inside the heart. I loved it, the gold swirly heart on the chain was simple but with the pink crystal in the center of it, made it look magical.

"You stupid cat, that's the necklace mama gave me, put it back!" I demand, pissed that he took it.

 _'Wait, that was in my dresser's bottom drawer, hidden in a small box and underneath my panties._ '

"YOU DAMN CAT! YOU WENT THROUGH MY DRAWERS AND TOUCHED MY PANTIES!" My face heated up at the thought of someone touching them.

Happy gasped at my sudden out burst and flew behind Erza whining, "Lucy's being mean."

I was so close to strangling him, but was stopped, "Lucy don't be mad at Happy, we had to look through you things." I looked towards to voice, Natsu was sitting up, rubbing his head.

"You looked through them too?!" My face went deep red that it could compare to Erza's hair, "Why?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Why not?"

Why not? I clenched my fist as numerous vines popped out of my head, "You PERVERT!" I screamed when I smashed Natsu back into the ground, knocking him out again and forming another bump. Happy cowardly hid behind Erza, who looked stunned by my violent action.

"Lucy we need to go."

Erza grabbed these necklace from Happy, ripping the crystal out of it, "Hey, what are you doing, that's-"

She throw it to the ground, smashing it into a million pieces. My eyes widened and I could feel tears forming. She broke my necklace and then smashed it, the necklace mama gave me before she died. One of the only things I had l left from her. Tears streamed down my face.

"What the hell! How could you do that?"

She didn't answer, as a pink magical swirl began to form from the broken pieces. It got bigger and bigger, swirling around itself creating a human sized circle of swirls and different shades of pink. A faint picture of a building began to appear within the circle and showed people moving from side to side in it, like it was a t.v.

Erza walked over to the still passed out Gray, throwing him over he shoulder and would have done the same to Natsu, if he hadn't woken up already. He groaned from the pain, rubbing his head again. Standing up, he ran over to me, holding his hand out with his toothy grin.

"Come with me."

"I never said I'd go with you. How can I trust you guys, you could just kidnap me, I mean Erza just broke the necklace mama gave me."

"You want your keys right?"

My eyes widened, I had completely forgotten that Natsu stool my keys and that was the whole reason I was forced to chase him and meet these jerks. He put his hand in his pocket, pulling out my keys and dangling them in front of my face. I tried to grab them, but every time he would pull them back, over his head, high enough that I couldn't reach them. Bastard.

Again he said, "Come with me."

But, before I could protest again, he grabbed my hand when I tried to reach the keys again, running towards the swirling circle, "Ahhhhh! Natsu let me go!"

"Nope."

We ran past Erza and Gray with Happy flying behind us. He jumped into the circle, making ripples from his body like when something is thrown into water. Dragging me behind him, I waited for it to feeling like water, but I didn't, in fact I didn't feel anything. It was like it wasn't there, but it did do dome thing, because once we came to the other side, I wasn't looking at an open field anymore.

Natsu and I stood in front of a large building, that looked like a small castle, with a gate and everything. A big sign stood over top of the front doors, 'FAIRY TAIL'. I looked over at Natsu, seeing him smile proudly as he stared at the structure. It was the same look Erza had when she talked about it, it must have been a really amazing place.

I looked behind me when I heard footsteps and seen Erza still carrying Gray and Happy flying next to them, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy." She said happily.

"Come on, Lucy lets go find the person that requested to find you." Happy flew in front of me, smiling.

"No need." A women's voice said, behind us. She sounded very familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. So to find out, I turned around, shocked by the answer.

"Hello, Lucy. I've missed you."

My mother, stood right in front of my eyes, smiling. She had tears in her eyes, and looked just as beautiful as the last time I'd seen her, but more healthy. I cupped my mouth, shaking as tears threatening to run down my face, and for the first time in forever I let them go. Warm salty liquid ran down my cheeks to my chin and dripped to the pavement.

Mama, the one person who could repair the broken family I lived with ever since she died, the one person who could make my father happy again, the one person who could make my world bright again, the one person who could understand me, the one person who accepted me and let me be myself, was standing right in front of me.

Ignoring everything else that happened around me, I ran up to her, wrapping my arms around her neck crying my eyes out. She didn't even hesitate hugging me back, her embrace was warm, and something I'd miss since the day she left. She patted my head, whispering how much she missed me and that she loved me and how beautiful I'd beccome, but all I focus of was how much I wished seeing her again wasn't a dream.

"I-I m-missed you s-so m-much, mama." I cried harder, tightening my grip on her.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy for leaving. I hope you can forgive me." She pulled me away, so I could look her in the eyes, as she smiled.

"Of c-course I c-can, I l-love y-you." I whispered, still afraid it might not be real.

"I love you too, sweetheart." She said, pulling me back into her loving embrace.

 **And there you have it, my RE-WRITTEN version of my first fanfic. There might still be some mistakes, and I'm sorry for that, but it's much longer and makes much for sense. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Thanks for reading it this far!**

 **FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW**

 **BYE BYE**


End file.
